it's gonna rain
by Katsumi-dono
Summary: Gracias a la lluvia, Kaoru será la persona más feliz del mundo...


Nombre completo: It's gonna rain - hitomi toji (Va a llover - cierra los ojos)  
  
Anime/Manga: Rurouni Kenshin, Meiji Kenkaku Romantan  
  
Pareja: Kaoru x Kenshin  
  
Género: Waff / songfic  
  
Estado: Terminado  
  
Autora: Katsumi-dono (o Katsumi-chan, Katsumi, Katsu-chan, bla, bla...) valeriahaller@hotmail.com  
  
Reseña: Gracias a la lluvia, Kaoru será la persona más feliz del mundo...  
  
Cielo gris, Tokyo, año 187...  
  
[Ashidori mo karukushite chao chao  
  
Torumono mo toriaezu chao chao  
  
Raion ga unaru mitai no raimei ga  
  
Taisan wo unagashite iru  
  
Dou naru no? Sou...mou sugu ame]  
  
(Los pasos son suavemente llevados  
  
pero corren de cualquier forma  
  
el trueno como el rugido de un león  
  
provoca dispersión  
  
qué está pasando Correcto... la lluvia está viniendo)  
  
/Tus pasos se van alejando cada día más, con cada pelea, cada batalla, tú estas más lejós. Se alejan suavemente, pero se alejan de cualquier forma. La ruidosa tormenta que se acerca nos hizo estar solos caminando por las calles de Tokyo. Todos los pasos se alejan de nosotros. Aunque seas el más fuerte, el Hitokiri a quién todos temen, yo también temo... temo perderte. Con cada enemigo, una parte de tí se aleja... y ya no puedo ver tu sonrisa, tan preciosa. Ya no puedo ver tus ojos azules violáceos, los confundo con una pupila pequeña y el iris ámbar. Ya casi no puedo sentir tus suaves manos. Te alejas cada vez más... aunque estemos caminando juntos, tomados de la mano, bajo la lluvia./  
  
-Kaoru-dono... ¿le sucede algo?  
  
Ella no respondía, seguía caminando sin escuchar la voz del rurouni. No escuchaba esa lejana voz que le susurraba en el oído...  
  
[Dai kirai ame nanka chao chao  
  
Mou sukoshi itai noni chao chao  
  
Kaikan ga kaisan ni kawaru shunkan wo  
  
Raion ga isogaseta no wa  
  
Meihaku No! Meiwaku It's gonna rain!]  
  
(De verdad odio la lluvia  
  
Quería quedarme aquí un poco más  
  
En el instante en que a placentera sensación fue cambiada  
  
Cuando el león hizo que me apurara  
  
Era obvio no! molesto It's gonna rain!)  
  
/La lluvia sigue cayendo, enfriando tu cuerpo. Adhiere tu cabello a tu cara y no puedo verte con claridad. Siento que esos ojos ámbar están al acecho y me asusta voltear. Odio la lluvia, pero es hermoso que estemos tan juntos, caminando, de la mano, aunque estes tan lejos. Me hubiera gustado quedarme en ese instante, ese cálido y lluvioso momento, por siempre. O aunque sea, un poco más. Los rugidos de un león en el cielo me provocan la sensación de que te alejas cada vez más rápido y de que, aunque estés conmigo, todo el tiempo, te irás, muy pronto... Después de todo, algún día te irías, ¿no?. Por la natural muerte o sólo por Battousai, pero te irías. Que tonta fui al creer que te quedarías conmigo, pues, sólo soy una niña. Tú eres todo un hombre, eres superior a mí en todo: la cocina, el kendo, las tareas domésticas, y ya no quiero seguir pensando en todo lo que me superas. Es por eso que lloro, porque sólo quiero mejorar para ser digna de tí y me duele que se rían de mí... Enojarme y gritar es el arma que uso para defenderme, para no sentir dolor por unos momentos, pero cuando estoy sola y pienso... hasta me siento inferior por enfadarme y no reírme como lo haces tú./  
  
-Kaoru-dono, ¿qué le sucede? ¿En que piensa?  
  
Una lágrima cayó de su ojo derecho, el más cercano a su acompañante, mientras sus manos se separaban y ella corría unos pasos y luego se quedaba parada, como arrepentida.  
  
-Kenshin... gomen... gomen... -no pudo terminar ya que sus lágrimas comenzaron a brotar tan fuerte como la tormentosa lluvia. Y volvió a correr, entre lágrimas.  
  
Himura sacó su espada envainada de su cinturón y la arrojó en dirección a Kaoru, rozando el piso, con cuidado de no herirla y la vio tropezar y caer de rodillas. Camino hacia ella, sabiendo que la tristeza no le daría fuerzas para levantarse. Se sentó a su lado e intentó abrazarla, pero ella lo rechazó. Asombrado, pidió disculpas y recostó su cabeza sobre el hombre de la profesora de kendo.  
  
-Kaoru-dono, las lágrimas no se le ven bien...  
  
Ella sólo pudo seguir llorando, sintiendo el calor del rurouni lejos, muy lejos casi imperceptible...  
  
[Ame wa mou aribai wo kesu no?  
  
Kare wa mou wasurete shimau no?  
  
Futari wa mou korekiri ni naru no?  
  
Subete wa ame no seitte koto ni shite okou]  
  
(¿La lluvia ha borrado su promesa?  
  
¿él ya se ha olvidado?  
  
¿es esto en lo que los dos nos convertiremos?  
  
Hagamos que todo esto sea culpa de la lluvia)  
  
/La lluvia se ha llevado todo, incluyendo tu promesa, ya te has olvidado. Me prometiste que... que esa frase sería diferente... debías decir sólo Kaoru, nada de Lady o señorita. Y "las lágrimas no se TE ven bien", deberías haber dicho. Te has olvidado, ya no te importo. Tu calor es lejano, no lo siento atravesar mi kimono. Es como si fueramos dos extraños hablando bajo la lluvia, la fría lluvia. Eso seremos si sigues olvidando la promesa que me harté de repetir. Estaba feliz cuando aceptaste, pero no sucedió desde entonces. Nos convertiremos en dos extraños. Tan sólo te suplico que hagas que todo esto sea culpa de la lluvia, hazme olvidar que tu promesa ha sido olvidada, y recuerdame que todo es culpa de la lluvia, por favor.../  
  
- Kaoru- los dedos de Kaoru sobre sus labios lo hicieron callarse. Y repentinamente recordó-. Lo siento. Perdóneme, ¡no! perdónAme Kaoru. Espero que s... te sientas mejor.  
  
-Kenshin, yo- esta vez fueron los dedos de Kenshin los que taparon los labios ajenos.  
  
-Regresemos, tu frente está demasiado caliente. Unos paños fríos harán bajar la fiebre. Vamos, ni Yahiko ni Sanosuke estarán en el dojo, podremos platicar el tiempo que queramos.  
  
-Pero... ¿dónde están?  
  
-Sólo importa que estamos aquí, los dos juntos y-, dijo mientras la levantaba en brazos- que nadie podrá interrumpirnos.  
  
Kaoru no entendía la nueva actitud tan repentina del rurouni, pero se sentía feliz por eso. Sólo se recostó en el pecho de su amor y cerro los ojos hasta dormirse, escuchando el latido del corazón que deseaba fuera suyo.  
  
[Ame ga netsu wo yomigaeraseta  
  
Kare mo futo watashi wo omoidashita  
  
Futari wa ima koko ni michibikareta  
  
Subete wa ame no sei, uun, okage na no]  
  
(La lluvia hizo que mi fiebre regresara  
  
Pero además el me recordó  
  
Ambos fuimos guiados hacia aquí ahora  
  
Todo es culpa de la lluvia, no, gracias a ella)  
  
/Olvidé que no debo estar afuera de casa cuando llueve, soy muy vulnerable a los resfríos. Pero valió la pena enfermarme un poco. Mi fiebre regresó, pero tú lo recordaste, recordaste tu promesa, la promesa por la que tan feliz me siento. Ambos fuimos guiados hacia aquí en este momento. Que suaves palabras. Todo lo que sucedió, mi fiebre, mis lágrimas, mi tristeza, todo, fue culpa de la lluvia. Pero es hermoso sentir tu cálido pecho y tu corazón acelerarse al contacto con mi piel. Todo es culpa de la lluvia, no, gracias a ella. Gracias a ella estoy cerca tuyo. Gracias a ella puedo abrazarte sin miedo, gracias a ella sé que nunca más volveré a ser Kaoru-dono, que nunca más volveré a sentirte lejos. Te amo Kenshin, gracias./  
  
AYYYYYYYYYY!!! No es tierno??? No les dan ganas de ponerse las manos en los cachetes estilo las minitas de anime cuando hacen los clásico Hannnn~~~~yyyaaaaa!!! (aclaración: ese gritito no tiene nada que ver con el Hannya posta de la serie). Bueno, este songfic es mi primero de Ken, por lo que lo quiero tanto, lo hice un día que quería boludear en la compu, pero fue un borrador muuuuy borradoooor, por lo que un par de meses después, me decidí a releerlo con un poco más de paz (en vez de 5, 8 minutos) y creo que lo dejé un poco mejor... Cualquier cosa, quejas y bla, bla, bla, bla.... valeriahaller@hotmail.com 


End file.
